


Time Crash

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future was gloom, with the power of both Ladybug and Chat Nior's miraculous Adrien will use the one power Hawkmoth wanted. The ability to change history. Even if his own future would not change, Adrien loved Marinette more than anything. He would be able to see her again, a second chance to keep her safe.</p>
<p>Breathing in the air, the city smelt of fresh rain, the shower dying down he found himself starring over Paris. It was time he needed more of it, there was only one way to get it back. Standing on the Eiffel tower he took his staff and tapped it on the metal. Echoes were heard as a light opened up at the base of the staff. The ultimate power- time. He could not mend time, but he could enter it, change it. Soon the light below the staff grew and with a bright light he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Crash

Time Crash  
Super Girl  
Chapter one:

After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Paris was free all but for Adrien who was now Monsieur Miraculous. Unlike his Chat Nior form, this form was hooded, in a dark draped cloak, like that of the grim weeper, but with only his green eyes visible in the hood. Red trim on his cloak and a staff long with a red circle at the top. This was the power hawkmoth craved and now, alone Adrien wheeled it with sorrow and loneliness. The future without her was dark and gloom. The heavy ache in his heart and soul would not be ever filled. Now with the ultimate power of both Miraculous, Adrien was the most powerful being. Unfortunately, with the combining of the two Kwami’s power would never have the power to bring back the dead. However; with the power of creation and destruction there was an ability that Hawkmoth wanted. Time.

Breathing in the air, the city smelt of fresh rain, the shower dying down he found himself starring over Paris. It was time he needed more of it, there was only one way to get it back. Standing on the Eiffel tower he took his staff and tapped it on the metal. Echoes were heard as a light opened up at the base of the staff. The ultimate power- time. He could not mend time, but he could enter it, change it. Soon the light below the staff grew and with a bright light he was gone.

Four years prior…  
“The Akuma- it’s in her necklace!” Ladybug shouted to Chat Nior. Nodding Chat took upward the Eiffel toward after Volpina, and her clones. “Lucky Charm!” was yelled out by Ladybug. “An ice-cream bar? What am I-” her thoughts were interrupted by the tower shaking and blinding light surrounded all of them. With a shake the heroes and Volpina found themselves knocked down on different parts of the tower as if an earthquake occurred. “That defiantly was not an allusion.” Chat Nior said gaining his composure stumbling up.

Ladybug nodded standing up looking around- the wrapper was metallic. “I have an Idea!” she yelled to her partner. Using the wrapper Ladybug was able to blind Volpina temporary. Noticing the duo were able to use Chats attack and trap her with metal from the tower surrounding the fox. Ladybug smiling at Chat as he made a comment about trapping her ‘like a fox’, grabbing Volpina’s fox charm Ladybug broke it turning her back to Lila. Swinging her yoyo around she caught the butterfly gracefully. Releasing it Ladybug bid it farewell. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled fixing all the destruction caused. 

Marinette tried to apologized to the girl who said some choice words back to the heroine. “You were right about one thing,” Lila said to Ladybug. “We- will- NEVER be friends!” and stormed off towards the elevator off the tower. Defeated and feeling terrible Ladybug gave Chat Nior a sad look. With a beep her miraculous brought her back to reality. “Adrien! We have to find him!” she said to Chat Nior. “Listen, I’m sure he is fine!” Chat Nior said calming. “How would you know?” she said breaking away from him.  
“He is correct.” A male voice came from behind them. Gasping Chat Nior grabbed Ladybug pulling her behind him. There where Lila had been moments before was a cloaked figure in black with a staff. Chat Nior took out his Baton extending it preparing to keep Ladybug safe. “Who are you!” Chat Nior said. Piercing green eyes were seen only starring back and looking at Ladybug under the hood.

“He- can’t be an Akuma, can he?” Ladybug asked scared. “Listen, it’s not Halloween Grim Creeper!” Chat Nior rotated his baton pointing at the cloaked figure whose eyes remained on Ladybug starring at her. “I am not an Enemy, but a Miraculous holder, like you both. I am from a different time.” He said still looking at Ladybug. Another Beep was heard this time from Chat Nior’s ring. “Soon both of your Miraculous will wear off… I only a have a moment. Unfortunately, I traveled too far back. I am here to protect you both.” The Cloaked figure pointed his clawed long fingers towards the two heroes. “I don’t think you know who we are.” Chat Nior hissed preparing to protect his Ladybug at all Cost. Ladybug however was trying to breath, she felt suddenly scared of this figure who resembled death. Chat Nior sensed this and was trying to figure out what to do their clocks were ticking.

“Actually I do… I am afraid, we will have this conversation again at a later time, you have less than a minute.” The Hooded figured took his staff and tapped the metal below their feet and with a light his dissipated shaking the ground again. The two heroes almost fell from the vibrations that shook them as the figure disappeared. Both heroes composed themselves quickly looking around for the figure. It was all of a suddenly a thought entered into Ladybug’s head.  
“Adrien, I need to find Adrien!” Ladybug said panicked.

“You, don’t have time, we both need to get to the ground safely. I’ll see you soon my Lady.”  
“I need to find Adrien!” She screamed about to take off towards his home.  
“Stop! For once listen to me, you won’t make it, please go somewhere safe, I give you my word I will make sure he is home safe.” Chat had never yelled at Ladybug like that, first Adrien today and now Chat Nior. She nodded knowing he was right, only if the Hooded figure wasn’t there she could have had enough time.  
“Chat-“  
“No, not this time my Lady, please get somewhere safely!”  
The two nodded in agreement. Both going in different directions off the tower. Chat Nior towards his home and Lady bug towards an alley before her Miraculous wore off. Flying through the air Ladybug landed a few blocks away. Landing next to a dumpster she skidded a bit landing as she stopped. Her heart was pounding as a light surrounding her she de-transformed into Marinette. Tikki flew around her as Marinette tried to catch her breath. “Tikki what was that!” she said referring to the hooded figure.

“That- that is the ultimate form of Miraculous.” Tikki said floating around a bit panicked. “What do you mean?” Marinette said. “Is- that person from the future? How can he be from the future” she asked Tikki stopped trying to explain the situation to Marinette. “Future… something has happened…” Tikki said worried.  
Marinette could tell something was off with the Kwami. 

“I- I know the form… the last battle with Hawkmoth, when the butterfly was hidden away…this is- this is not good. Whoever he is, he is trying to change history.” Tikki was panicking. 

“We need to talk to Master Fu.” Tikki was seriously panicked. “We have the book he would know what was going on…” Tikki whizzed around towards Marinette. “We need to return this to Adrien…” she said softly. “No, Marinette. No one should have this book…”

Elsewhere a few hours after the appearance…  
“This was the worse idea ever!” Plagg said zipping around a de-transformed Future Adrien. Adrien had grown his hair out from lack of care; it was unkempt like his Chat Nior Form. His hair covered his ears hiding two dark red earrings on the top of his ears. He wore black slacks and a black button down shirt tucked in belted. “Plagg is right, you know the effects of time, were are stuck here until the rift is closed or- something happens…”  
“I know you loved her, but this is an abuse of our powers!” Plagg said huffing. “And now were in the past, we are under a bridge… so you can do what?” The Cat Kwami hissed.

“Adrien, we both loved her, you can’t change your time, you’re just changing this one.” Tikki explained.  
“I know; you both will never understand. I regret nothing.” He said leaving the two Kwami’s as he walked away from the bridge. “Where are you going now!” Plagg demanded. “I need to see Master Fu.” Growling Plagg fallowed with Tikki in haul, they had no choice, but to keep an eye on him

Elsewhere in Paris…  
Marinette had been sitting in front of Master Fu for a few hours now with Tikki who was explaining the book to her. She was staring at the page he explained to her the versions of the combination of miraculous. “I will need more time.” Fu explained to her closing the book all of a sudden. “I have a visitor arriving I feel their presence… you should go. Do not fear Monsieur Miraculous.” He said. The turtle Kawmi buzzed around. “I am afraid Master, Ladybug and Tikki need to leave now-“Master Fu agreed feeling the power coming to his home.

“Please, I have a guest coming.” He stood up. “But- I have more questions.” Marinette said. Master Fu walked Tikki and her to the door. “Please head to the left as your leave.” With the door slamming Marinette found herself in the hallway of Master Fu’s building. “I have more questions!” Marinette was sulking. Tikki flew into Marinette’s Bag. “I feel it, too we need to head out-“she said softly. Marinette was fuming the whole day was a mess. “I guess we can see if Adrien is actually okay.” She sighed as she walked out the building. Marinette paused at the street… “Did he mean my left or his left?” Marinette frown some looking at both ways.  
“I’ll just keep my head down, and head home.” Marinette said quickly. “Marinette-“ Tikki said, but quickly hid in Marinette’s purse. Tikki could feel a familiar force, but now Marinette was in public streets walking home. Tikki’s heart was pounding confined in her purse. She could feel the power approaching Marinette. Tikki had no idea who this Holder was, but she knew the power, she felt her own and felt Plagg with the holder. 

Marinette’s mind was in full wonder trying not to look at anyone she made her way through the crowd and towards the Bakery. “There I told you Tikki.” Marinette hissed. She seen her Bakery in clear view. Pausing Marinette felt she was far enough away from whom ever was going to see Master Fu. Sighing Marinette turned to the shop cattycorner from her house. It was a small boutique. Smiling she looked in the window at the current new finds she shop keeper had on display. Today she found herself continuously distracted. 

Sighing Marinette often found inspiration in this shop by her home and bakery. Marinette then realized she again forgot about checking on Adrien’s safety. “Crap! I need to contact the damn Cat…” she hissed to herself. She needed to go find out if Adrien was safe, but the Hooded Miraculous holder and then Master Fu distracted her. Slapping her forehead, she needed to get home turning from the window. She was about to take a sprint towards her home, but ran into someone full on body impact. Marinette expected to hit the concreate from the collusion, but strong hands grabbed her from falling backwards. 

“I’m so -so sorry!” she said to the stranger. Marinette looked up to the person who she ran into and her heart skipped a beat. Marinette’s mouth opened as her eyes met with bright green ones, the eyes were so familiar to her. Gasping she starred into the eyes of the stranger as her face blushing, she wasn’t sure how much time went by, she noticed the stranger was equally starring back at her. “Are you okay, Miss?” Their voice was also so familiar. She wasn’t sure, she felt she knew this stranger who she ran into- he had caught her and was currently holding her. It was like running into an old friend you have not seen in a while. Then the stranger gave her a familiar grin.  
Marinette looked at the man before her, he was so similar, then she noticed the hair long messy hair and bright green eyes. Marinette released herself from the stranger. “I – I am so sorry, I- forgot to do something and I realized and I needed to get home quickly to check on someone-” Her mind raced, the man before her looked similar to Adrien, but was older and taller than Adrien. 

“Be more careful.” The stranger said to her releasing her. She nodded thanking them. “I- will.” The stranger smiled at her again, it was the same smile Chat Nior gave her. “Good bye.” He replied turning and walked towards the direction she had come from earlier towards Master Fu’s. Every few steps she turned towards the tall handsome blonde who continued walking towards where she came from before. ‘I think, I just met Chat Nior.’ Her mind thought… She was watching the stranger walking away until she could no longer see him. ‘Oh god, he’s too cute...’ She thought. “Wait…”


End file.
